All for one
by Kiri711
Summary: Phere's brother has been missing for ten years and since then nothing has been good in Phere's life except her three best friends when a man in black say he can lead her to him events of ten years ago may be brought back into light
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

Xehanort watch the member of his organization once again whole, there was only one member he had forced back into the organization, however he was confined to his room near the top of the castle, Xigbar look to his master. As if knowing what he was thinking he asked.  
"Why do you keep him around, like the rest of the members were all quite sure he'll never serve you again." Xehanort looked to him with a smile.

"Because my dear, Xigbar, he hides a secret that could give us quite the edge in our little battle. The two sat in silence until they sensed a portal open.

"Looks like the guy can still open a portal. I'm gonna guess where ever it leads is the edge you speak of?" Yet Xehanort did not answer he merly smiled and thought to himself "So it begins."

He looked at the young girl who laid asleep in the bed, her aburn hair spralled out over the bed. He found her room had changed quite a bit since the last time he had seen it. She now had a hand-made book case in her room. He noticed a case for Kingdom Hearts: Birth by sleep. He smiled as he looked at it. How could his world be documented so easily in this one. He turn back to her. Seeing her sleeping face gave a reassurence to himself that she still lived a peaceful life.

He looked to her dresser to see a photo the people seemed to be under a old crab apple tree. The young girl aburn hair smile amongst them. She sat next to a girl with snow blonde hair, the two could easily be noticed as friends, the other two in the picture were boys, one with short black curls the other wore a hat that appeared to have a strange frog like creature on it. He smiled at this for he knew that the four of them had been friends since pre-school he had watch them grow till his departure into the Organization and was glad to see them all friends to this day.

The man froze in place as he heard the moving of sheets and the gentle voice that said "Big Brother?"

"Yeah it's me".

"Am I dreaming still?"

"Yes, Phere your still dreaming. Now close your eyes and wait for the morning." He turned only to feel a tug on his cloak.

"Please, big bro, don't leave again." Her finger lossened but her words still stayed strong as he opened the portal.

"Your still dreaming Phere, this dream is telling you to forget about me. Go on living a full life. I say farwell for I will no longer becoming to you. Good bye." As he stepped into the portal he heard.

"Big brother please. Don't go, Lea." But it was too late the portal had closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Phere opened her eyes slowly allowing them to adjust to the morning glow as it filled her room with light. She looked around, nothing seemed to have changed. Yet she felt as if her brother's presence remained. Was what she saw last night a dream? But she could still feel her hand gripping his leather jacket. She put the thought aside as she dressed for the day.

She entered the kitchen greeting her family as she did.

"Good morning, Mother." To her mom, who stood over the stove. Her mother's old bubbling personality had faded since Lea's disappearance. As did her interest to have anything to do with Phere's life.

"Good morning, Father." To the man, who sat at the kitchen table, drink in hand.

"Good morning, Lea." She spoke to the photo at the end of the table. His smile glowed from the photo.

Phere felt her mother tensed up as her father flipped the photo over.

"What did I tell you about talkin' to the photo?" he asked with a slur.

"I'm...I'm sorry, I just had a lapse." Her father open his mouth to speak but her mother intervened.

"Dear, your almost out, shall I get you another bottle?"

"You do that, walk the brat to the door while your at it." He said before chugging back the last of his drink.

Phere and her mother went to the door. Neve had just stepped outside when her mother spoke.

"Phere...you should stay at Khaleen's house for the weekend." Handing Phere a backpack filled with clothes.

"What do you see in that guy, mom? All he does is sit on his butt drinking."

"He's strong, something I can't be."

"But mom..."

"Phere... I've been speaking with your father..."

"Step-Father, I have no blood relation to that thing."

"...He and I both think...You should find someplace to spend your last year of school."

!

"I'm sorry Phere. Please phone once you find a place and I will have your things sent."

Before Phere could say a thing, her mother handed her a photo of herself, Lea and her three best friends. Then shut the door.

Phere placed her backpack in her locker, she felt no sorrow, she felt freedom. She smiled to herself. She hadn't felt that she was part of a family there. She felt like a stranger.

As she closed her locker she felt two arms wrap around her waist. Pick her up and begin swing her around.

"GOOD MORNING, PHERE!" said Jet.

"Jet! Put me down or your gonna hurt somewhere precious."

"That's mean, Phere." He said as he let her down.

"Well when you go around picking people up what do you expect." She smiled to him. She saw her two other friends standing behind him laughing.

"Morning Phere." Khaleen smiled.

"What up?" waved Seth.

"Hey you guys, oh Khaleen can I crash at your place this weekend?"

"Step-dad?" Khaleen asked.

"Step-dad." she replied, she wasn't going to tell her friends about the incident unless necessary.

_  
The four laugh as the sun went down that day. They sat on the large hill near the shore of the ocean. They played here all the time as children with Lea.

"There was no way we used to do that?" Khaleen chuckled.

"But we did, I remember Jet's mom nearly had a heart attack because he used to hang like a monkey." Seth said gasping for air.

"Not that you guys were any better." Jet exclaimed. As everyone began to breath normally eyes fell to Phere.

"Man, this is great but Lea went missing 10 years ago today."

"We all still have faith he'll come back." Khaleen said as she put her hand on Phere's shoulder.

"No." Seth said.

"We have to find him ourselves. Police haven't had any luck so we four will do it."

"Seth's right." Jet stood up. "I vow on our hang out hill that we will not rest until we find you, Lea!" Jet yelled to the ocean.

"Then your search is over."

?


	3. Chapter 3

The group turned to the mysterious man, a portal of darkness emitted behind. Phere recognized it as the same portal her brother had went through the night before.

"Who are you?" Phere asked.

"Who I am, is of no importance to you the only person that should concern your minds right now is Lea." The hooded figure said.

The four stared at the figure, he knew Lea.

"If you wish to see him might I suggest following me." He stepped back slightly. Closer to the portal. The four look to one another.

"This is a limited time offer. Are you coming or..."

"Hey pal shut up for a minute we gotta decide." Jet yelled to the hooded figure.

"There's nothing to talk about." Phere felt the words seep out.

"What?" Khaleen exclaimed.

"I'm going no matter what you guys say. Whether you guys come with me or not is up to you." She would have to do this. It was the only way to see her brother.

"Are you coming?" The hooded figure asked. Phere took a step forward and was blocked by Khaleen.

"If she's going I'm going."

"That's right." said Seth.

"Yeah, if you think for a second we're gonna let her go alone with a creep like you, you've got another thing coming." Jet exclaimed.

"You guys."

"Very well.." The figure turned and began walking through the portal, he turn his head back and said.

"But what you find you may not like."

The four friends ignored this comment as they stood in front of the portal. Phere felt herself tense up could she be going to see her brother. What would he say? What had her been doing these past ten years? She felt Jet put a hand on her shoulder and heard his voice crack slightly has he said.  
"Ladies first."

As the group emerged from the other side of the portal they were greeted to bright white walls and floors. Phere shielded her eyes and could make out at least five people in the same black hood as her brother and some even had their hoods down. A boy with blonde hair and a really bad mullet sat on the couch looking at them. Demyx! Neve thought to herself but she wasn't the only one who noticed.  
"Demyx!" Khaleen let the words escape from her lips.

How had they not seen it before. All four had grown up playing Kingdom hearts.

"You guys..." Phere began.

"Yeah, we see it now too." Seth finished.

The members stared at them like they cattle. But no member moved especially after they heard the footsteps coming from the hallway. The four friends watch as Xehanort appeared from the shadows.

"Now now Everyone, these people are our guests. I'm sure they do not apperciate being stared at like a their zoo animals." The members seem to go about their business. Phere notice out of the corner of her eye that one member paused a moment before leaving the room. Saix?

"I greet you, our guest."

"Thanks but we're only here to see my brother." Phere expressed.

"I see, Follow me. I believe he is in the main hall." The four followed Xehanort. He was a villain and they all knew it but it was the only way they would find Lea.

"So my brother has been here the past ten years."

"Yes, but we've all known him as Axel."

"I see, how has he been?" Phere asked with great concerned. But no answer came as they enter the great hall just a simple.

"What you find you may not like." The four entered the hall. In the center, stood Lea. He seemed to be lost in thought. Staring off into space. Phere couldn't contain herself as she ran towards him.

"LEA!" He turned to her, she felt her arms rap around his waist and felt tears fall down her face.

"I never gave up, not once since you went missing. You never gave up so I knew i could never give. I'm so sorry it took so long to find you. But now I found you, you don't know how happy I am..." She felt like this moment could last until she her the one and only thing that could pierce her heart.

"Ummm, Who are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

She felt the air rush from her lungs all at once, that no more would enter. She dropped to her knees.

"You...you don't remember me?" She choked back the tears as she spoke.

"No, should I?" Lea looked to Xehanort.

"Is this some kind of test or something like that?"

"No nothing of the sort. Why not go speak with the other for a moment, Axel?"

"Very Well." He walked right past but she felt herself scream.

"Your the one who told us no matter how far appart we are we'll always be with each other, GOT IT MEMORIZED?" Lea twirlded around on that note.

"What did you just say?"

"Don't worry about it, Axel. This girl is one of our guest. She must be tired. I'll show them to their rooms."

"Alright." Phere watched as her brother entered the tunnel and disapper into the shadows.

Xehanort spoke. "I told you, you may not like what you find."Words wouldn't come from her throat no matter how she wanted to scream at him, they just won't come. The others could see her struggling. Khaleen helped her to her feet while Jet and Seth went after Xehanort. Jet ready to swing his fist when Xehanort disappeared and reappear behind Phere and Khaleen. He grabs both of them by the wrist.

"What did you do to my brother?" Phere struggle to say.

"Nothing, He disappears last night for a few hours last night. We found him wondering Travellers town. He had no memories of who we were our who he was. So we took him back in agreeing to help him reclaim his lost memories."

"There's something more to it, you organization members never do anything unless it helps you advance yourself." Khaleen said gritting her teeth at the pain in her wrist.

Xehanort looked at them. A evil smirk came across his face.

"Nothing gets past you kids."

"Who you calling a kid?" Jet yelled.

Ignore Jet, Xehanort continued. "There is something in his memories that can give us the ultimate power. However he was wise enough for it to be the first thing he hid away. But last night he lead us right to it, He wanted to say goodbye." As he spoke his eyes turn to Phere. "There is something interesting about you only your brother seems to know. So until we find a way to get it back to him I'm afraid you'll have to stay with us.


	5. Chapter 5

Xehanort threw Phere into a cell in the dungeon it took Neve a moment to realize her friends had been placed in the cell across from her own.

"I hope you enjoy your stay for the time being, not many of our guest get their own room."Xehanort laughed meniochly as he left.

Khaleen watched her friend wrap her arms around her legs & bury her face into her knees.

"Phere, We can't give up, now we just have to remind him."

"She's right, we can do it!" Nothing but silence fell over the cells.

"Let's let her rest, she's probably emotionally drained." Spoke Seth softly. No sooner after Seth spoke had Phere fallin' asleep, she felt a strange falling sensation, she heard voices calling out to one & other. She heard a young boy's voice, no older then herself yelling.

"Terra! Aqua!" Then two older voice, one man, one woman yell in unison.

"Ven" Phere jolted awake after she heard his name. Where had she learned his name, it seems closer to more then just through the game. As her eyes began to focus on her surroundings she realized someone was standing outside her cell. Open closure inspection she realized who it was.

"Your Isa, my brother's best...you probably don't remember."

"Well, they call me Saix but about ten years ago I would have gone by Isa." Phere ran up to the cell gate,

"You remember, when?"

"Same time as your brother, when we realized they'd be after what your brother remembered, we knew it would need to kept secret."

"Why did you stare at me, when my friends and I came?"

"...You've changed so much, since we met ten years ago."

"What?"

"Well I gotta go, my advice, **Push** on." He stood up leaving the dungeon once again in utter silence.

"Wait...what did he mean push on?" She stood in her cell pondering his words until her friends,began to wake. She explained what Isa had said.

"What did he mean by Push on?"

"I have no idea, Keep pushing on don't give up maybe." Just then Jet leaned aganist the cell door, it flung open and a shocked Jet rolled onto the dungeon hall floor.

"Or maybe he simply meant to push the door open?" Phere mearly tapped the door & it swung open.

"He left it unlocked, for us to escape, let's go." The group rushed from the dungeon, not knowing where they were going, only knowing this was their one and only chance to get out of there. Phere finally found herself standing in the open area of the castle.

"Guys, where are we going? We can't go to other worlds." Khaleen asked. Phere hadn't thought about that & judging by silence coming from Seth & Jet they hadn't either.

"Crap guys, what are we going to do?" Jet yelled.

"You will come back quietly." Phere spun around to see Lea standing there, charkmas ready.

"Lea...please, there must be something you remember." Lea placed a hand on his head.

"I...I..." Lea struggled to speak. Phere knew she could get through to him. She remembered how they used to promise things.

"Lea remember when you used to leave for school, you used to always promised you'd come back. We'd lock pinky's and say Cross my heart, no matter far we are, We've always got it memorized." Lea looked at her. In the distance they could hear the members rushing towards them.

"Neve we gotta go." Jet yelled. Just then a portal appeared they looked towards Lea.

"I don't remember anything, but that sentence...you've gotta go now." Khaleen & Seth rushed through, Jet grabbed Phere and half dragged her through the portal. As the portal closed Phere saw Lea tackled by few members.

"Lea!" Phere saw Xehanort running toward the portal yelling.

"No the Kingdo..." the Portal closed.


End file.
